


One Walk, two rings

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Crowley plans a hike to propose to Aziraphale. Little does he know, Aziraphale has his own surprise in store.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	One Walk, two rings

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day nineteen of my Countdown to Christmas! I am so excited to be sharing this with you! I had never considered this sort of idea for a proposal, you all have @little-loonyluna on Tumblr to thank for this one. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!

Crowley was nervous. He’d never been this nervous in his entire life. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was so nervous. Perhaps because he had never been so vulnerable in his entire life. With the exception of maybe when he made his confession that kick-started this whole thing. He pulled the ring out of his pocket just to get assurance that this was  _ real.  _ He smiled at the sight of it before putting it back in his pocket. 

He and the angel had been talking about getting married for a long time. Or rather, the last few months. He knew that it was something that both of them wanted. He was also aware that Aziraphale wasn’t going to say no to.  _ So why was he so damn nervous?  _

“Aziraphale, are you almost ready?” Crowley called, his nerves cutting into his patience. 

Aziraphale smiled once again at the ring he’d gotten for Crowley. Today was the day. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but he felt as though the timing was right. They’d been dating for almost two years now, though some may argue that they’d been together  _ unofficially  _ for about sixty additional centuries. It was about time that he put a ring on that finger. He shoved the box in his pocket. 

“Coming!” Aziraphale said. 

He thought that today would be even better. Crowley had planned the hike, so there would be no way that the demon was going to be expecting to be  _ proposed  _ to that day. Who on the entire planet didn’t plan the events leading up to the proposal? Aziraphale that’s who. 

It was more of an impulse decision than anything else. It was so unlike himself, but the rush of doing something that wasn’t strictly planned was making Aziraphale feel a rush of emotions. Mostly they were good. He was slightly nervous though. 

“Coming!” He shouted. He checked himself in the mirror once more before heading out to the entryway of their cottage. 

Crowley smiled the moment he saw the angel. He couldn’t help himself. He was absolutely head over heels for this angel. Not to mention the fact that he knew something that the angel didn’t. The two of them were about to be  _ engaged _ . My what had the world come to? An angel and a demon falling in love with each other? It seemed incredible. Completely unlikely. Yet here they were. A demon and an angel, standing facing each other, basking in the love they had for each other. Crowley leaned over and kissed the angel. 

“Ready?” Aziraphale nodded and smiled. Crowley reached over for the angel’s hand. The angel was more than happy to give it. 

They no longer had to be secretive about their relationship. They could love each other as openly as they pleased. It still shocked the angel to be able to touch the demon at all without consequences from Heaven. But Heaven had abandoned him immediately after his trial. As Hell had abandoned Crowley. But they were both perfectly ok with that. It meant more freedom and less paperwork. Lord how they did  _ not  _ miss all of the  _ paperwork.  _

Crowley led Azirpahale out to the Bentley. He had a special walking trail in mind. A trail outside of the city where he knew they would not be bothered. He knew how much Aziraphale hated to be bothered by small talk with humans. Why did humans feel the need to have small talk? Crowley knew literally none of them enjoyed it. He shook his head questions for another day. 

As soon as he started the Bentley, “Somebody to Love” by Queen started playing. Crowley shook his head. So even the Bentley had caught on to what was going on. He hoped that the angel wouldn’t see through and figure it out. 

But Aziraphale was too busy going over the little speech he’d written for when the moment came to even notice the Bentley. He’d suddenly been hit with a wave of nerves. He shoved his hand in his pocket so he could feel the ring box, hoping to calm himself down. But feeling the box only made him more nervous.  _ This was really happening. He was really going to propose to the demon. They were really going to be getting married.  _

It wasn’t a long drive, though that mostly could have been due to Crowley’s reckless driving. Once they arrived, Crowley led the angel to the footpath that was only marked due to the grass lying flat. Crowley knew that the angel would love something in nature more than he would want something in the city. Remind him of the very beginning back in the garden. 

“Lovely day, isn’t it?” Crowley said, realizing he had to say something. Aziraphale stopped walking and closed his eyes as the wind brushed against them. He smiled. 

“Perfect, I would say,” Aziraphale said. “Absolutely perfect. Could not have asked for a better day.” Crowley squeezed the angel’s hand.  _ It’s about to get even better for you, angel _ , Crowley thought.  _ You just don’t know it yet.  _

Throughout the walk, Crowley listened as Aziraphale talked about all the species of animals that they might see and how they came about. Who designed which ones and what they were good for. Crowley would point out all of the plants and explain what they were to the angel.

About an hour into the walk, they reached the top of a hill. A hill that seemed to allow them to see for miles. Crowley could almost see London in the distance. He smiled and glanced around. This was the perfect place for this to happen. He turned back towards the angel, who seemed to have lost himself in the beauty surrounding him. Crowley ran his hand through his hair and reached into his pocket to feel the ring. 

“This place is absolutely stunning,” Aziraphale said. “You tend to forget how pretty nature is when you’re all cooped up all the time.” He smiled. “There’s really only one thing that could make this better.” Aziraphale took a deep breath.  _ It was time.  _ “Crowley,” Aziraphale said tentatively, suddenly having forgotten everything that he’d wanted to say. He was so  _ stupid.  _ Why hadn’t he written it down? He knew this was going to happen. He  _ knew  _ he was better with notes than doing things off the top of his head. 

“Actually,” Crowley said, completely oblivious to what was going through the angel’s mind. “I can think of one more thing that might make this a little bit better.” He turned the angel towards him. He wanted the angel to see him and nothing but him for the next bit. This was an intimate moment and he wouldn’t have the angel being distracted by how beautiful their home planet was. “Angel, I have loved you since the beginning. Maybe not  _ exactly, _ but what you did with the sword . . . unbelievable. Ever since, everything you have done with your life has shown your care for everyone and everything.

“I am ever so lucky that you eventually came around to loving me as well. It is my greatest gift I have ever received. I think we knew we were stuck together a long time ago.” Crowley smiled to himself as he reached into his pocket. 

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked. “Can I interrupt you for just a moment?” Crowley pulled his hand out of his pocket without taking out the ring. 

“Sure thing, angel.” Aziraphale smiled. He wasn’t about to let Crowley have all the fun.

“My dear demon, what a surprise it was to me when I first fell for your scoundrel self. One can only imagine my surprise when you saved me from the Bastille, and countless times after that. I realized I was in love with you after you saved the books from the bombing way back in 1941 when even I had forgotten about them. Or rather, I realized that I was ok with being love with you.” 

“Angel what’s-”

“It took me longer to come to the conclusion and even longer to accept it because I can’t just not do what I’m told. I’m an  _ angel  _ for Heaven’s sake. Or rather, I used to be. I’m not quite sure what I am now, considering that I no longer work for Heaven. And  _ angels  _ are not to fall in love. We are meant to keep our focus on our job. Much less are we allowed to fall in love with  _ demons. _ But this angel did exactly that. I am ready to shout it from the rooftops.” Aziraphale pulled the ring box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. “I know it is a strange request, seeing as how we are two immortal beings who have pretty much already dedicated eternity to each other, but it would bring me the greatest honor if you would allow me to put a ring on your finger in marriage. Crowley, will you marry me?” 

“You did  _ not  _ just steal my proposal from me,” Crowley said with a smile as he pulled the ring out of his own pocket. “I cannot believe it. I try to do one good thing, and you steal my spotlight.” He opened the box and got down on one knee. “My intent for today was to ask for your hand in marriage.” Crowley shook his head as he stared at the ring in Aziraphale’s box. “It’s absolutely beautiful.” 

“So I think that’s a yes from both of us,” Aziraphale said, letting out a nervous laugh. He pulled the ring out of his box and reached for Crowley’s left hand. Crowley allowed the angel to place the ring. Crowley then placed the ring that he’d gotten for the angel on the angel’s ring finger. They stared at each other for a moment before sealing the moment with a kiss. 

They were  _ engaged _ . That wasn't something that happened every day. In fact, it was something that would never happen ever again. For them anyway. Aziraphale was quite certain that he was the first angel to ever get  _ engaged _ in a general sense. He found it quite ironic that the person he had gotten engaged to was a  _ demon  _ of all people. Aziraphale admired the ring. It was simple, much to Aziraphale’s tastes. It had a snake similar to Crowley’s tattoo etched onto the outside of it. He smiled. 

“I love you, my dear,” Aziraphale murmured. 

“I love you, too, angel.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
